Terraventures - Théo
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Atteints par un sortilège ennemi, les Aventuriers sont envoyés sur Terre et séparés les uns des autres. Lorsque Théo rouvre les yeux, il est seul, perdu dans un paysage qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Peu habitué à se laisser abattre, le paladin mettra tout en œuvre pour retrouver ses amis, ou du moins les guider jusqu'à lui... (à lire avant Terraventures - Léa)
1. Avant-propos

_**Avant-propos**_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Bonjour ! :-)_

 _ **Terraventures**_ _est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'AVENTURES (comment ça, c'est évident ?) découpée en_ _ **cinq parties**_ _._

 _Les histoires de Théo, Shin, Bob et Grunlek se déroulent parallèlement dans le temps, ce qui fait que vous pouvez lire ces quatre morceaux d'histoire dans l'ordre que vous voulez ! C'est-y pas génial ? ^.^_

 _La partie de Léa clôturant l'histoire, elle est donc à lire en dernière ! :-)_

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. Y'a juste Velkan que j'ai pris la liberté d'introduire pour mon histoire… Ne me tapez pas, s'il vous plaît ! (Attendez au moins d'avoir lu, quoi, soyez sympas !)_

 _En revanche, tous les personnages terriens que Théo trouvera sur son chemin m'appartiennent._

 _J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que mes descriptions de la Pointe du Raz soient (plus ou moins) concordantes avec la réalité._

 _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour le plaisir de partager avec vous mes délires et la passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _Vous vous apprêtez à lire la partie de **Théo**_ _._

 _Merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à cet avant-propos tout pourri et bonne lecture !_


	2. 08 Juillet 2016, 11h04

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Pointe du Raz, 11h04**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Il se souvenait d'un choc contre son bouclier qui avait stoppé net son assaut, une violente collision qui l'avait repoussé au loin. Étourdi, il s'était à peine relevé que Velkan mettait sa menace à exécution, un sourire aux lèvres. Entre les paumes de leur ennemi était née une vive lueur qui n'avait rien de naturel, et un cône blanc avait été projeté vers eux et les avait cueillis sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Grunlek et Eden avaient été touchés de plein fouet par le sort. Mais celui-ci avait une portée d'action étendue, et Bob et Shin, ainsi que lui-même, en avaient également été affectés. Théo se souvenait d'avoir été complètement aveuglé, tout paladin de la Lumière qu'il était.

Et puis il avait perdu connaissance.

Ce fut la chaleur qui l'éveilla. Une chaleur étouffante, et le désagréable constat que quelque chose lui piquait les mains, à travers ses gantelets. Le souvenir d'araignées fit surface dans sa mémoire et Théo fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, sans être sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais il était conscient, à présent, et une seule question occupait son esprit.

 _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!_

Il entrouvrit les paupières et loucha sur de longues tiges vertes et épineuses, parées de fleurs jaunes. Théo se redressa en grimaçant et se recula. Il était fourré dans les plantes piquantes jusqu'aux coudes. Encore un peu sonné – il ne s'était toujours pas remis de son prodigieux vol plané à travers la salle, et encore moins de ce sortilège de malheur – il entreprit de se relever prudemment. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il constata qu'il était toujours en possession de son armure, de son épée et de son bouclier. Au moins une bonne nouvelle (il pressentait que celles-ci allaient se faire rares dans les moments qui suivraient). Puis il leva la tête, plissant les yeux face au soleil éclatant qui lui donnait l'impression de cuire à l'étouffée dans son armure. Le ciel était d'un bleu étourdissant, sans l'ombre d'un nuage. Il n'y avait presque pas de vent, et les faibles courants d'air qu'il sentait parfois étaient chauds.

Théo examina les alentours, pivotant sur lui-même avec méfiance. Il se trouvait visiblement dans une lande, entouré d'herbes, de fougères asséchées par le soleil, ainsi que de ces plantes piquantes et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après tout, il n'était pas spécialiste là-dedans non plus, lui, hein. Au loin, il distinguait quelques arbres solitaires d'un côté, des rochers de l'autre. En se concentrant, il parvint à distinguer à travers le sifflement léger du vent un vague bruit de fond, du côté des pierres. Pour le reste, aucun signe de civilisation ni d'un village quelconque à l'horizon. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre durant quelques instants, l'inquisiteur se décida d'un haussement d'épaules à traverser la lande en direction des rochers et du lointain brouhaha qu'il percevait par là.

Il progressa tant bien que mal en esquivant les buissons débordant d'épines, la garde de son épée toujours à portée de main, prêt à se défendre au moindre signe d'agression ennemie. Comme pour lui donner raison, il y eut soudain un bruit suspect dans l'un des fourrés proches de lui. Théo se figea, hésitant à brandir son arme. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un, à moins qu'il soit tombé en pleine opération commando et que les mecs soient camouflés et en train de se traîner par terre en rampant. Alors quoi, un monstre ? Une simple bestiole ?

 _Ou une saloperie d'araignée, encore… Commencent à me faire chier, ces machins._

Le paladin se redressa et prit son ton le plus intimidant, demandant d'une voix forte et menaçante, les sourcils froncés :

 **« Qui est là ? »**

Un piaillement effarouché lui répondit et une sorte de gros oiseau brun jaillit du buisson pour s'enfuir à tire-d'aile dans le sens opposé. Théo observa le volatile se barrer avec des yeux ronds en se traitant mentalement de crétin, soulagé en son for intérieur que ses amis n'aient pas été là, sinon ils se seraient bien foutus de lui, encore… Puis il reprit sa route.

Il ignorait tout du lieu où il se trouvait et se demanda où étaient tombés les autres. Velkan maniait une magie étrange et puissante. Ce n'était pas de la télékinésie, ni un truc pur et dur qui anéantissait tout d'un claquement de doigts, c'était quelque chose de plus complexe, de plus retors. Théo pensait qu'il s'agissait d'envoyer des choses et des êtres dans des dimensions parallèles, hors de leur espace-temps. Les quelques propos qu'avait lâché Velkan au cours de la bataille lui avaient confirmé qu'il s'agissait de ce genre de sorcellerie. Et voilà qu'ils en étaient à présent les victimes.

Tout paraissait absolument normal autour de lui. Le bruit sourd était toujours là, persistant et apaisant, et des oiseaux pépiaient innocemment. Pourtant, Théo se sentait menacé de toutes parts en foulant ce territoire inconnu, seul, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il n'était même pas sûr d'être toujours quelque part dans le Cratère, car ce paysage ne lui était pas évocateur. Peut-être était-ce une région qu'il ne connaissait pas, chose probable… Mais Velkan ne se serait pas simplement contenté de les disperser aux quatre coins du Cratère.

Velkan… Que manigançait-il, à la fin ? C'était clair que ses intentions n'étaient pas nettes. Ils avaient été impuissants et n'avaient pas pu l'arrêter. Ils devaient absolument le retrouver et l'empêcher de faire, euh… ce qu'il comptait faire ! Bon, d'accord, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose sur les projets de leur ennemi. En tout cas, c'était très certainement en opposition aux préceptes de l'Église de la Lumière ! Arrêter cet homme était donc une priorité aux yeux de Théo. Il devait trouver un moyen de rejoindre ses compagnons et de neutraliser l'hérétique une bonne fois pour toutes, et le plus rapidement possible !

Théo marcha pendant longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, il rejoignit ce qui ressemblait fort à une sorte de sentier, qu'il décida de suivre. Après tout, si un chemin était tracé, il devait y avoir des gens dans le coin ! Ce genre de truc n'apparaissait pas tout seul comme par magie. Quand il rencontrerait quelqu'un, il lui suffirait de l'interroger, voilà tout.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, se transformant en heures. Sous son armure, le paladin mourait de chaud, et son front était en sueur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer. Dans sa tête, questions et problèmes à résoudre tourbillonnaient à toute allure sans qu'il n'y trouve ni réponse ni solution. Il ne savait pas où il était, où se trouvaient ses amis, comment rejoindre ceux-ci, comment retourner d'où il venait, comment arrêter Velkan… Et surtout, il n'avait ni eau ni nourriture avec lui. Tout se trouvait dans les sacs que transportaient Grunlek et Shin, et qu'ils avaient brutalement laissés tomber à terre lorsque la sombre silhouette de Velkan s'était profilée face à eux.

La terre fit bientôt place à de la roche sous ses pieds, et le sentier connut quelques dénivellations, pas pratiques du tout à emprunter en armure, mais Théo fit comme il le put. Le bruit lointain et sourd qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure se rapprochait, se faisait plus précis, et en avisant les rochers qui se poursuivaient plus loin en falaises, l'inquisiteur comprit qu'il se trouvait sans doute aux abords d'une mer ou d'un océan. Ce son n'était rien d'autre que le fracas régulier des vagues en contrebas. Avec une pensée pour Shin, il se demanda si des élémentaires d'eau se planquaient par ici. Il espérait que non, parce que tout seul, il aurait bien du mal à leur bourriner la gueule si les choses tournaient mal. Après une hésitation, il continua néanmoins à s'avancer sur le chemin qui se poursuivait, dessinant une piste grossière parmi les rochers. La vision un peu plus loin de traces de pas dans la terre sèche le soulagea. Au moins, il n'était pas tout seul dans le coin, comme il aurait pu finir par le croire à force de crapahuter sans croiser personne.

Théo poursuivit sa route, empruntant un passage longeant les falaises, assez étroit mais tout de même suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse y progresser sans danger. Il rejoignit un monticule rocheux qu'il escalada péniblement, évitant quelques bosquets d'algues glissantes et pestant contre sa saloperie d'armure qui l'alourdissait et le ralentissait – en clair, qui le faisait bien chier, quoi. Mais il ne s'en serait débarrassé pour rien au monde.

Enfin parvenu à son sommet, il se redressa, le visage rougi par l'effort, et essuya son front moite du revers de la main. Il balaya les alentours du regard, et une profonde lassitude l'envahit lorsqu'il comprit que tous ces kilomètres parcourus depuis plusieurs heures ne lui avaient servi à rien. Il devait faire demi-tour.

Partout autour de lui, de l'eau. Rien que de l'eau, calme, immense, à la surface scintillante.

De l'eau.

À perte de vue.

Au moins, il avait effectivement raison sur un point : il se trouvait bel et bien à proximité d'un océan. Bien vaste, l'océan, hein. Les vagues et les falaises n'avaient pas menti. L'odeur iodée qui lui picotait les narines depuis quelques minutes non plus.

Épuisé par son trajet, Théo décida de tenter de se reposer afin de poursuivre sa route un peu plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas continuer bien loin. Il avança, descendit de l'autre côté du monticule rocheux, le contourna pendant quelques minutes, et finit par trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Une anfractuosité, pas assez profonde pour appeler ça une grotte, mais tout de même suffisamment reculée pour lui servir d'abri de fortune. Le paladin s'avança en baissant la tête, passa une main sur la roche. L'eau, si elle suivait des marées, ne monterait pas jusqu'ici. Il lança dehors quelques fils d'algues vertes qui avaient dû échouer ici suite à un coup de vent, chassa également une ou deux petites bêtes inoffensives pourvues d'une carapace et de deux pinces à l'avant de leur corps orangé. Il demeura indifférent au sort des bestioles quand il entendit le craquement de leurs carapaces contre les rochers en contrebas, là où il les avait jetés.

Puis, Théo s'assit sur le sol dur et inconfortable. Il posa ses yeux quelques secondes encore sur la mer calme qui lui faisait face, inspira profondément l'atmosphère marine et ferma les yeux, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Un très léger souffle d'air, rafraîchi par l'étendue aquatique, caressa son visage. Peu importe où il se trouvait, personne ne songerait à venir le chercher ici.

Enfin… il l'espérait.

 _Putain, j'espère au moins que je suis pas tombé sur une île…_ fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans la semi-inconscience de sa méditation.


	3. 08 Juillet 2016, 17h42

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Pointe du Raz, 17h42**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Théo revint lentement à lui. La chaleur était moins accablante que trois quarts d'heure plus tôt et une légère brise s'était levée, s'engouffrant en douceur dans l'anfractuosité rocheuse où il avait trouvé abri. Le paladin retrouva une respiration normale, éleva ses bras pour s'étirer, cligna des yeux et redécouvrit face à lui l'étendue infinie des eaux grises. La mer était à peine plus agitée qu'en début d'après-midi. Il la contempla quelques instants, puis se releva… et se cogna violemment le crâne, ayant oublié que le plafond de roche était si bas. Il quitta son refuge en grimaçant et en jurant entre ses dents, l'une de ses mains plaquée contre l'arrière de sa tête.

Il remonta sur le monticule rocheux et suivit à partir de là une piste différente de celle qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt, qui l'amena à un autre point de vue situé un peu plus en retrait sur la péninsule. Dos à l'océan, ne prêtant plus attention aux cris des oiseaux marins ni au fracas tumultueux des vagues qui venaient mourir au pied des falaises, il posa ses poings sur ses hanches et parcourut d'un regard décidé l'étendue de terre et de roc qui s'élevait en pente douce devant lui pour redescendre ensuite. Personne. Pas un signe de vie. Seulement des sentiers, de tailles (et donc de fréquentations) diverses, qui partaient dans toutes les directions et serpentaient entre les herbes, les buissons épineux, les rochers, les trous et les mottes de terre égarées. Il était arrivé de la gauche. Il s'engagea sur un chemin assez large qui se dirigeait sur sa droite.

Progressant d'un bon pas, Théo contourna ainsi le centre de la pointe et poursuivit longuement aux abords des falaises. Peu à peu, la route qu'il suivait s'enfonça à nouveau dans les terres… pour le mener jusqu'à un brusque virage à plus de quatre-vingt-dix degrés, le faisant revenir sur ses pas. Le paladin grommela, mais continua. Ce foutu chemin devait bien mener quelque part, quand même ! À un endroit où il y aurait, il l'espérait, un peu plus de civilisation que trois crabes qui se battaient en duel entre deux rochers et une douzaine d'oiseaux brailleurs. Une civilisation _humaine_ , quoi.

Heureusement pour Théo, la chance semblait enfin lui sourire un peu. Il marchait depuis déjà quelques minutes en se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'opérer un quasi demi-tour ainsi lorsqu'une forme se profila peu à peu à l'horizon. Il plissa les yeux. Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bel et bien un bâtiment qu'il apercevait au loin ! Il accéléra le pas, espérant que les habitants locaux sauraient l'aider. Et au pire, si ce n'était pas le cas, il savait se montrer _très_ convaincant, tout inquisiteur qu'il était.

Il passa au niveau d'une sorte de terrasse ronde en bois, placée là semblait-il pour la vue qu'elle offrait sur la baie en contrebas, et s'y arrêta quelques instants. À gauche, des sentiers repartaient à travers la lande. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner en direction de la pointe – pas dans l'immédiat, du moins. Sur sa droite, un peu plus loin, plusieurs petites maisons aux formes inhabituelles s'entassaient, serrées les unes contre les autres. Il tenta d'y distinguer des silhouettes, mais rien ne bougeait et toutes semblaient afficher porte close. Le curieux village était-il déserté ? Pour quelle raison, si c'était le cas ? Tout cela ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance… et puis il décréta qu'il n'aimait pas l'architecture de ce coin-là, de toute manière. Théo leva les yeux vers le chemin de terre qui se poursuivait face à lui et choisit plutôt de continuer en direction du bâtiment qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt, et qui se dessinait de mieux en mieux à l'horizon.

Son parcours se fit plus aisé au fur et à mesure que le sentier s'élargissait et se transformait en véritable route, constituée d'un étrange matériau grisâtre bien solide sous ses pieds et des gravillons qui le recouvraient et crissaient désagréablement. Encore heureux qu'il ne cherchait pas à se déplacer discrètement ! Le paladin observa tout autour de lui, remarquant la présence de barrières en bois et de murets de pierre. Il y avait aussi d'étranges tas de ferraille de toutes les couleurs, munis de roues. Il monta une esplanade de marches plates, avança sur une mer de graviers et s'approcha du grand bâtiment qui avait attiré son attention. Il en trouva la porte, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait : une plaque de verre parmi d'autres, sur laquelle était fixée une poignée. Tout le long de cette façade du bâtiment, il n'y avait aucun mur de visible.

 _D'accord, ils font vraiment de drôles de fenêtres par ici._

Théo tenta d'ouvrir ce qu'il présumait être une porte, mais celle-ci était fermée. Une feuille de papier y était fixée par il ne savait quel prodige, à l'intérieur, mais grâce à la transparence du verre il parvint tout de même à lire ce qui y était écrit :

 _ **Horaires d'ouverture : 10h30 – 18h**_

Bon, au moins il était renseigné : il devait déjà être plus de dix-huit heures. Cela ne lui servait malheureusement pas à grand-chose… Il ne savait même pas à quelle heure il s'était éveillé quand il avait repris connaissance dans le buisson piquant. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait… _là_.

 _À propos de_ là _, je me demande bien où est-ce que je suis tombé, tiens…_

Théo ne tarda pas à en trouver la réponse, même si cela ne l'avança pas plus. Il étudia la façade de verre du bâtiment long et trapu. D'autres feuillets d'informations ainsi que de grandes affiches étaient également collés contre les immenses fenêtres. Il parcourut rapidement les courts textes, jeta à peine un coup d'œil aux magnifiques images du lieu qui accompagnaient le tout. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les titres énormes qui surplombaient immanquablement ces écriteaux.

 _ **Pointe du Raz, Cap-Sizun : des sites exceptionnels**_

 _ **La pointe du Raz, Grand Site de France**_

 _ **Venez explorer le bout du monde : pointe du Raz, Finistère**_

Vu le nombre de fois où le lieu était cité, Théo n'en avait désormais plus aucun doute : la pointe du Raz, c'était là qu'il se trouvait. Visiblement, c'était un endroit qui attirait les gens. Bizarre qu'il n'ait encore rencontré personne pour le moment… Mais le coin était vaste, et les sentiers nombreux, comme il avait pu le constater. Par contre, le nom lui était tout à fait inconnu. Il en était sûr, ce n'était pas dans le Cratère. _Cap-Sizun_ , _France_ , _Finistère_ … Rien de tout cela ne lui parlait ni n'évoquait quoi que ce soit en lui. Il était en pleine terre étrangère.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… »** souffla-t-il, agacé et dérouté, en examinant de plus belle les affiches tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y avait des panneaux un peu plus loin. Il s'écarta du bâtiment fermé et partit les voir. De nouveau, le nom du site, la pointe du Raz, écrit en gros. En-dessous de celui-ci, une carte localisant les environs : un point rouge représentait son emplacement actuel, et il y avait différents symboles et traits multicolores. S'il en croyait la légende, il y avait à proximité des commerces, de petites bourgades un peu plus loin, et tout le long de la côte, des chemins de randonnée, des circuits de vélo (il ignorait ce qu'était ce truc et ne tenait pas plus que ça à le savoir), des ports… Il baissa la tête et remarqua une nouvelle inscription :

 _ **Près d'un million de visiteurs chaque année !**_

 **« Ah ouais, quand même. »**

Non pas qu'il comptait s'ajouter à ce chiffre, après tout il s'en foutait royalement et c'était pas son problème. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il commençait à réaliser qu'il ne lui serait pas si facile de retrouver les autres Aventuriers. Ils pouvaient avoir atterri Dieu savait où…

Théo avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, au calme. Ça tombait bien, il connaissait à présent le lieu idéal (même si fallait faire gaffe au plafond). La méditation, au final, c'était pas si mal, même s'il s'était déjà totalement régénéré tout à l'heure. Il plongeait dans un état second, ça lui permettrait peut-être d'y voir un peu plus clair s'il en remettait une couche. Bon, c'était pas assuré, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et puis il avait pas grand-chose d'autre à foutre, alors…

En fait, si. Son estomac se chargea de le lui rappeler bruyamment.

Théo se demanda un instant si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne idée, puis haussa les épaules. De toute manière, il était tout seul et les autres n'étaient pas là pour gueuler contre ses manières de barbare. Il ne fallait pas laisser crever de faim un inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière, quand même ! Il revint donc vers le bâtiment, et sans plus de considération, brandit son bouclier et chargea comme un bourrin contre une vitre, qui explosa sous l'impact.

Ce que Théo n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'aussitôt, un son strident lui vrilla les tympans et lui arracha une belle grimace alors qu'il écrasait les débris de verre sous ses pieds.

 **« Eh merde… »**

Bon, il avait quand même un peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne se pointe, non ? Il courut vers les meubles qu'il apercevait et les fouilla le plus vite possible, mais mis à part de stupides papiers et de stupides crayons, il ne trouva rien. Il y avait aussi des machines étranges et de grands rectangles verticaux entièrement noirs, mais ça ne se bouffait pas, alors ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il ouvrit des placards, fouilla des armoires, décrocha des tiroirs qu'il renversa par terre, balança un coup d'épée pour briser un cadenas. Rien de rien. Et il commençait à entendre des bruits dehors. Bon, tant pis. C'était clairement pas son jour, apparemment. Laissant tout en bordel derrière lui, il se rua vers la fenêtre brisée et jaillit à l'extérieur, prêt à se défendre. Mais en constatant qu'en face, les mecs étaient une bonne vingtaine, tout de noir et de bleu vêtus, avec des pistolets et l'air de pas rigoler, Théo jugea préférable de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Étrangement, il ne fut pas poursuivi.

Il continua quand même de sprinter sur plusieurs mètres, avant de ralentir sa course, puis de s'arrêter tout à fait. Plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle, il haleta en maugréant dans sa barbe :

 **« T'ain, fait chier… J'ai la dalle, moi… ! »**

Une fois que sa respiration erratique fut revenue à la normale, il se redressa et jeta un dernier coup d'œil prudent dans son dos. Mais non, vraiment, il n'y avait personne qui lui courait après en lui gueulant dessus et en faisant mine de vouloir le bastonner. Bizarre, ça. Très bizarre, même. C'était un piège, peut-être ?

S'il se souvenait bien du plan qu'il avait examiné rapidos, la route grisâtre sur laquelle il se trouvait désormais continuait toujours tout droit. Il arriverait à une espèce de monument, ou un truc comme ça, et le monticule rocheux ainsi que l'anfractuosité où il s'était abrité dans l'après-midi seraient pile en face de lui.

Théo continua d'avancer, vite, sans cesser de lancer autour de lui des regards méfiants. Après son échec critique pour chercher de la bouffe, mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne reste pas trop dans le secteur pour le moment…


	4. 08 Juillet 2016, 18h36

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Pointe du Raz, 18h36**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Avançant sur la route grise en direction de l'extrémité de la pointe, Théo finit par apercevoir, au bout de plusieurs dizaines de mètres parcourus, une silhouette fine qui s'approchait rapidement de lui. Il plissa les yeux. C'était une femme, aux vêtements serrés noirs et vert fluo, qui courait à vive allure. Elle était essoufflée, mais pas poursuivie. Le paladin s'étonna. Y'avait vraiment des gens qui n'avaient tellement rien à faire qu'ils se mettaient à courir pour… _rien_ ?

Mais dans quel monde il était tombé ?

 **« Bonjour ! »** lança-t-il. **« Est-ce que vous… »**

La femme courut, courut… Passa à côté de lui sans ralentir ni lui prêter la moindre attention, et poursuivit son chemin tranquillement. Théo se retourna et la suivit du regard, tellement estomaqué qu'il n'eut même pas le réflexe de lui courir après pour la rattraper et la forcer à s'arrêter. Et puis, en même temps, elle allait vite et lui il était en armure, hein.

 **« Eh, mais… Oooh ! »** protesta-t-il.

Mais la femme était déjà loin et ne l'entendait sûrement plus. Théo demeura hébété quelques secondes, puis reprit sa route en grommelant des injures à son intention. Bon, elle devait être sourde. Ceci expliquait cela.

Sourde, peut-être… mais pas aveugle, merde ! Elle l'avait bien vu tourner la tête vers elle dans le but tout à fait normal, humain et social de communiquer, non ? Il était peut-être un peu impressionnant, voire intimidant, tout inquisiteur qu'il était (ah, ça, on ne faisait pas respecter les préceptes de la Lumière sans se salir un minimum les mains…), mais quand même ! Le paladin grogna. Il s'était laissé déstabiliser parce que, pour être franc, il ne pensait pas croiser quelqu'un. Mais le prochain qu'il apercevrait, si jamais il l'ignorait comme ça ou ne lui donnait pas les réponses qu'il cherchait, bah il le cognerait, hein.

Fallait savoir se faire respecter, parfois.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et alors qu'il arrivait en vue du fameux monument – une statue, apparemment – dont il avait eu vent un peu plus tôt avant son acte de vandalisme, il croisa de nouveau quelqu'un. Cette fois-ci, le paladin était prêt et héla le promeneur de loin.

 **« Hé ! Vous, là-bas ! Arrêtez-vous ! Je suis Théo de Silverberg, paladin et inquisiteur de la Lum… »**

L'homme continuait de marcher tranquillement dans sa direction, feignant lui aussi de ne pas l'avoir vu.

 _Bon, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous, mais ils commencent à me faire chier, là._

Théo dégaina son épée, qu'il pointa en direction du passant.

 **« Halte, je vous ai dit ! Non mais vous m'écoutez ? OH ! »**

L'homme progressa de quelques pas sur le chemin tout en levant le nez en direction du ciel.

Et s'empala tout seul comme un con sur la lame brandie de Théo. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur et se recula précipitamment en portant ses mains à son ventre blessé, les yeux exorbités.

 **« Bon, maintenant que vous avez compris que j'étais sérieux, vous allez répondre à mes questions ! »**

Mais l'homme avait relevé la tête en poussant des plaintes de douleur et d'inquiétude. Il observait tout autour de lui d'un regard affolé, cherchant à droite puis à gauche sans rien apercevoir. Comme promis, Théo lui colla une trempe, agacé.

 **« Je suis en face de vous, là ! Vous me regardez quand je vous parle ! »**

Le promeneur recula d'autant plus en poussant un hurlement terrifié. Face aux réactions de celui-ci, une lumière de compréhension jaillit enfin dans le cerveau de Théo. Il abaissa son épée et suivit l'homme en s'avançant de quelques pas jusqu'à se planter exactement devant lui, à moins d'un mètre de distance. Le paladin pencha brièvement la tête sur le côté. Le passant n'avait pas réagi à son approche et paraissait en proie à une peur bleue.

 **« Je rêve, ou… Vous me voyez pas ? »**

Pour s'en assurer, Théo arma son bras et balança pour la seconde fois son poing fermé dans la figure de l'homme. Il y eut un craquement qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et de nouveaux hurlements qui ne l'affectèrent pas plus. Il avait l'habitude. Une main pressée contre son ventre, l'autre enserrant son nez en sang, l'homme succomba à la panique, contourna au hasard le plus complet la source inconnue de ces agressions aussi injustifiées qu'inexplicables et partit en courant à toutes jambes et en criant d'épouvante comme un porcelet qu'on égorge. Théo pivota sur lui-même et l'observa s'enfuir. Puis il baissa les yeux et examina sans le moindre état d'âme les quelques traces de sang qui ornaient ses phalanges.

 _Alors comme ça, je suis invisible._

Certains auraient pu s'en réjouir et passer le reste de leur longue et ennuyeuse existence à tourmenter le monde entier de farces ridicules. D'autres auraient pu tout à fait s'en accommoder et ainsi faire ce qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de faire : explorer des endroits interdits, côtoyer des personnes désirées… Mais pas lui. Pas Théo de Silverberg. Tout ça, il s'en foutait royalement. Un profond abattement s'empara de lui, et une seule pensée s'imposa à son esprit :

 _Eh merde… Comment je vais faire pour retrouver les autres ?_

Il s'avança jusqu'à la sculpture, qu'il contourna et examina tout en étudiant les panneaux qui l'accompagnaient. Sur le principal d'entre eux était inscrit :

 _ **Notre-Dame des Naufragés**_

Il y avait trois personnages : un homme à genoux levant une main suppliante, et au-dessus de lui, une femme portant un voile et une étoile sur la tête, serrant contre elle un gamin potelé qui tendait les bras vers le bonhomme en bas. Théo observa un moment le trio avec un petit sourire en coin moqueur, puis secoua la tête en pouffant et tourna le dos à la statue. Super, il était tombé en pleine terre d'hérétiques. Les choses ne pouvaient pas se présenter mieux… S'il espérait encore pouvoir trouver quelque part dans le coin, par le plus grand des hasards, un croyant de l'Église de la Lumière dont la foi soit suffisamment profonde pour qu'il puisse avoir connaissance de sa présence, eh ben c'était loupé. Décidément, sa situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Et il avait toujours la dalle. Mais il allait devoir rester le ventre vide pour le moment…

S'avançant de quelques pas, il ignora le minuscule panneau fiché à ses pieds le prévenant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter les chemins et enjamba le fil tendu pour s'avancer dans les herbes jusqu'au bord de la falaise. En contrebas, il reconnaissait le monticule rocheux au niveau duquel il avait découvert son abri de fortune plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Et à l'horizon, le soleil commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à décliner. La nuit tomberait dans quelques heures. Théo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire à présent, et il n'allait pas se mettre à marcher dans une direction au hasard en priant son dieu pour tomber par chance sur l'un de ses compagnons. Il devait trouver un moyen de savoir où ils étaient par rapport à lui. Ou bien le plus simple serait peut-être que _lui_ parvienne à leur faire savoir qu'il était là, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Le paladin sentait qu'il avait soulevé un point intéressant. Il ne cessa plus d'y songer tandis qu'il regagnait son anfractuosité rocheuse et qu'il s'installait de nouveau en posture de méditation – non sans avoir auparavant viré une nouvelle fois les crabes qui étaient revenus y élire domicile pendant son absence. Jugeant qu'il se trouvait là en sécurité, il avait retiré pour cette fois le haut de son armure, et le léger vent marin caressait à présent ses épaules et son torse. Il ne croyait pas encore à cent pour cent à cette étrange invisibilité dont il était frappé. C'était impossible que personne, absolument _personne_ ne puisse le voir ! Il préférait donc rester se dissimuler ici pour le moment.

Théo ferma les paupières et se concentra intensément, plongeant en lui-même afin d'essayer de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Au terme d'une longue méditation, alors que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps déjà, la fatigue et le sommeil prirent le dessus sur lui. Il chancela légèrement et bascula en arrière, se retrouvant avachi contre la paroi rocheuse inconfortable. Il aurait pu passer de la méditation au sommeil sans aucune transition ni éveil, mais la douleur des cailloux meurtrissant son dos l'éveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là et comprendre ce qui l'empêchait de se reposer en paix. Puisant dans sa psyché, il appela à lui le pouvoir de la lumière et fit s'illuminer légèrement ses chausses qu'il portait toujours. Ainsi éclairé, il put réenfiler le haut de son armure en grommelant et parvint enfin à s'assoupir sans que son dos ne soit transformé en compote.

Bon, dormir en armure, ce n'était pas le top confort, mais il préférait ça à un matelas de roches aux bords irréguliers et douloureux.

Il n'aurait quand même pas dit non à un bon lit, pour une fois.


	5. 10 Juillet 2016, 13h22

_**10 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Pointe du Raz, 13h22**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Théo avait passé la journée de la veille à errer sur la pointe du Raz, s'adressant en vain à tous les marcheurs qu'il rencontrait. Aucun ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait. Il en déduisit donc que oui, il était _vraiment_ invisible, pour tout le monde. Plutôt que de le démoraliser, cela ne fit que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'avertir ses amis de sa présence ici. Et puisqu'il ignorait tout de ce monde et d'où se trouvaient ses compagnons, il fallait que ce soit quelque chose à grande échelle, dont on entendrait parler. Difficile pour lui d'organiser ça en étant seul. De plus, il fallait que son action soit ponctuée de signes reconnaissables et identifiables par les autres Aventuriers, s'ils venaient à en entendre parler, ce que Théo espérait fortement. S'il s'apprêtait à faire du bordel comme ça, c'était justement pour ne pas passer inaperçu, hein.

Après avoir hésité, il avait décidé de revenir prudemment vers le grand bâtiment auprès duquel il s'était déjà rendu. Il avait à partir de là emprunté une nouvelle route et découvert les fameux commerces environnants. La plupart proposaient à la vente divers petits objets qui ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Mais grâce au fait que personne ne pouvait le voir, il put se nourrir tranquillement dans une échoppe voisine. Sauf que son repas fut brusquement interrompu par le bazar qu'il provoqua – tout à fait involontairement ! – lorsqu'une femme s'évanouit sous le coup de l'émotion en voyant son verre, que Théo venait de lui soustraire, flotter dans les airs devant elle. Aussitôt, ce fut la panique et les gens partirent tous. Resté seul dans la pièce, Théo ne se priva pas et mangea tant qu'il le put. Une fois repu, il réalisa que tout était noir car les lieux avaient été barricadés, et que seule son armure l'éclairait. Le paladin haussa les épaules à ce constat, et plutôt que de défoncer la porte, préféra exploser une innocente fenêtre pour sortir. Après tout, au stade où il en était, un peu plus, un peu moins…

S'il avait pu se nourrir convenablement – à peu de choses près – l'inquisiteur de la Lumière n'en demeurait pas moins indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Après un nouveau parcours dans la lande et une nouvelle séance de méditation dans sa cachette, puisque de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à foutre, il finit par trouver une solution.

Ce matin-là, ce fut avec un sourire aussi radieux que sadique qu'il s'éveilla et quitta son anfractuosité rocheuse. Ses compagnons le blâmaient sans cesse pour sa violence, ils n'allaient pas être déçus… Bon, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Pour une fois, il l'admettait. Mais sa situation était critique et méritait bien quelques sacrifices. Et puis, de toute manière, les gens du coin étaient tous des hérétiques, alors leur perte ne serait pas bien grave. Il ne ferait qu'aider à épurer cette région, ça partait d'un bon sentiment ! Il était inquisiteur, oui ou merde, à la fin ?!

Les nuages avaient visiblement décidé d'élire domicile ailleurs qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes, le temps était donc toujours au beau fixe. Le soleil chauffait doucement et la brise marine n'était pas trop puissante, c'était une météo idéale et beaucoup de personnes en profitaient pour venir marcher dans les parages, en groupe, en famille, en couple, avec leur chien, ou même toutes seules. Théo avait fini par comprendre que les gens venaient le matin et l'après-midi, mais pas tellement en soirée, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas croisé grand-monde deux jours plus tôt.

Le paladin parcourut les sentiers, s'écartant à peine lorsqu'il croisait des gens et bousculant parfois certaines personnes sans prendre la peine de s'excuser – après tout personne ne l'entendait ! Il parcourait la foule du regard, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme solitaire. Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine à tout casser, de cheveux bruns, des lunettes, une tenue classique. Le plus intéressant pour Théo était qu'il était seul. Ce serait plus facile pour lui d'agir comme ça, plutôt que sur quelqu'un pioché au hasard au beau milieu d'un groupe de douze personnes. Le paladin entreprit de suivre tranquillement sa pauvre victime qui ne se doutait de rien. Il avait tout son temps. Il sourit lorsqu'il s'engagea sur un plus petit sentier, près des falaises. Personne dans ce coin-là… Parfait. L'inquisiteur épris de justice et d'épuration qu'il était allait pouvoir passer à l'action.

Théo accéléra le pas pour rattraper l'homme, tendit le bras et lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Le trentenaire sursauta, surpris, et se retourna.

La bouche entrouverte, il n'eut même pas le temps d'aligner deux mots. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ce ne fut qu'un gargouillis qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Théo venait de lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde, le transperçant de part en part avec une facilité déconcertante et une force digne du paladin qu'il était.

Il retira sa lame ensanglantée, qu'il essuya sommairement sur les herbes alentour pendant que le condamné s'effondrait à genoux, compressant de ses mains son abdomen largement ouvert d'où s'écoulaient des ruisseaux de sang. Il balbutia encore des mots incompréhensibles, puis s'écroula face contre terre et mourut après quelques dernières convulsions.

 **« Ainsi périssent ceux qui ne suivent pas le chemin de la Lumière. »** marmonna sommairement Théo entre ses dents en guise d'oraison funèbre, sans vraiment éprouver une quelconque considération pour l'hérétique qui venait d'agoniser à ses pieds.

Il s'accroupit, saisit le cadavre par l'épaule et le retourna brusquement sur le dos. L'homme affichait encore une expression choquée sur son visage. Il allait tirer une sacrée tronche pendant le reste de son éternité, le fantôme… Théo releva les yeux un bref instant, avisant une pierre non loin, assez plate, à demi enfoncée dans la terre et qui n'était pas éclaboussée de sang. Rechignant à enfoncer ses propres mains dans les entrailles tièdes et fumantes du macchabé, le paladin observa autour de lui, arracha une branchette d'un arbuste proche – pas ceux avec toutes les épines, non mais ça allait pas bien la tête ?! – et la plongea dans la plaie béante que son arme aiguisée avait ouverte. Une fois son petit bout de bois couvert de sang, il s'en servit pour tracer quelques lettres. Mais Théo se rendit rapidement compte que cette technique était particulièrement chiante et inefficace. Il en était à sa quatrième lettre d'écrite, lorsque des hurlements d'effroi retentirent dans son dos, alors qu'il était toujours accroupi en train d'essayer de marquer son message. Tant pis, il trouverait autre chose, la prochaine fois. En se redressant, il se souvint de la multitude de papiers et de crayons qu'il avait aperçu dans le grand bâtiment quand il y était entré.

 _Et ben voilà, elles vont avoir une utilité, ces conneries, finalement…_

En se retournant, il ne fut pas surpris par le spectacle qui l'attendait. C'était une famille qui s'était approchée et qui venait de tomber nez à nez avec le cadavre. La mère, assez enrobée, était en état de choc, toute blanche, et s'était empressée de fermer les paupières devant cette scène tout en mettant sa main devant les yeux de son petit garçon, auquel elle s'était agrippée si fort que Théo se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'allait pas l'étouffer. Le petit se débattait et gémissait, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le teint blême, le père avait dégainé un petit objet de sa poche. Il le tenait à présent contre son oreille et parlait à toute vitesse. Le paladin haussa un sourcil intrigué face à cette réaction, puis avisa le dernier membre du groupe. C'était une adolescente à l'allure peu engageante, cheveux noirs et raides, maquillage sombre, vêtements déchirés, air maussade et agressif. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir détourné le regard. Elle fixa le cadavre un long moment, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les quatre lettres que Théo avait eu le temps de tracer difficilement avant qu'ils ne rappliquent :

 _ **Comm**_

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de tracer son message en entier et les autres ne comprendraient pas. L'inquisiteur de la Lumière abandonna la famille choquée et se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment aux immenses vitres, et tant pis s'il devait encore utiliser la manière forte pour y rentrer. Les papiers et les crayons allaient lui être plus utiles qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Et si en chemin il pouvait s'arrêter pour manger de nouveau, ce n'était pas de refus !

Mais malheureusement pour lui, l'échoppe était fermée. Les gérants étaient sans doute encore trop traumatisés de leur expérience de la veille.

Le bâtiment qu'il avait vandalisé quelques temps plus tôt était ouvert et Théo n'eut pas à se comporter en barbare de nouveau, il lui suffit cette fois de pousser la porte, et celle-ci se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Les deux femmes assises un peu plus loin levèrent tout de même la tête, avec sur le visage une expression intriguée face à cette porte qui s'ouvrait _vraisemblablement_ toute seule. Le paladin ne se gêna pas et contourna les meubles pour attraper tout ce dont il avait besoin. Une nouvelle fois, il déclencha ainsi une vague de panique lorsque les deux femmes virent s'élever dans les airs et s'éloigner tranquillement des papiers divers, des plans, des feuilles blanches ainsi que trois ou quatre crayons. La première devint blanche comme un linge et tomba dans les pommes. La seconde resta hébétée pendant encore de longues minutes après que la porte se soit refermée derrière ces objets volants. Puis elle réveilla sa collègue et reprit son travail comme si tout était normal, parfaitement normal, sans faire aucune mention de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Au fil de l'après-midi, elle n'y pensa plus.

Le soir même, elle apprit qu'un meurtre avait été commis sur la pointe du Raz, non loin de là, et durant la nuit, elle rêva d'objets géants animés d'une vie propre qui la pourchassaient pour la dévorer.

De son côté, Théo, satisfait d'être parvenu à mettre la main sur ce qu'il recherchait, retourna à son lieu de méditation avec son précieux butin, provoquant sur son passage nombre d'yeux écarquillés, de balbutiements surpris et d'échanges de regards perplexes face à ces objets qui flottaient dans les airs. Il déposa son matériel tout au fond de l'anfractuosité, puis ressortit et escalada le monticule rocheux jusqu'à son sommet. Là, il se concentra et attendit. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait lui demander beaucoup d'énergie, mais il se sentait suffisamment reposé pour tenter le coup. Avec toutes les méditations qu'il enchaînait depuis deux jours, en même temps, il avait de quoi se sentir en forme !

Le paladin commença à sentir l'atmosphère se modifier et s'alourdir autour de lui. Peu à peu, le ciel s'assombrit. Un vent fort se leva – bon, ça c'était pas prévu, mais ça ne le dérangerait pas. Le plus chiant, ça allait être la pluie qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. Avant que celle-ci ne s'invite, Théo sentit que le moment devenait propice. Il dégaina son épée, et l'éleva des deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il puisa profondément dans sa psyché.

Un crépitement retentit et une vive lueur transcenda les cieux. Théo avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux. La foudre s'abattit sur sa lame, chargeant son arme d'énergie électrique. Autour de lui, d'énormes gouttes de pluie se mirent à fendre les airs. Il ne se sentait pas assez vaillant pour balancer un second éclair à la suite du premier, et puis ce n'était pas son but. Théo dissipa l'énergie électrique de son épée en l'agitant et en la tapotant contre des roches déjà détrempées. Puis il redescendit se mettre à l'abri, vérifia d'un coup d'œil que ses papiers étaient correctement protégés de l'eau qui tombait à verse, et réitéra sa méditation pour régénérer lentement sa psyché. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'y puiser à nouveau avant le lendemain.

Sa strat était peut-être foireuse, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé d'autre. L'essentiel était qu'il tienne le coup sur la durée.

Les gens finiraient par parler de ces cadavres réguliers, et du message qui les accompagnerait immanquablement, maintenant qu'il disposait des outils nécessaires. Ils remarqueraient que, jour après jour, la foudre s'invitait et tombait toujours au même endroit. Le phénomène serait intriguant, les rumeurs courraient, aussi bien à cause des meurtres que des éclairs statiques.

Avec un peu de chance, Bob, Shin et Grunlek finiraient par en avoir vent et comprendraient.

Avec un peu de chance, ses amis pourraient le rejoindre ici.

Quand, cela, Théo n'en savait rien…


	6. 13 Juillet 2016, 15h36

_**13 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Pointe du Raz, 15h36**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Depuis trois jours, Théo avait fini par se trouver un rythme de croisière. Une routine commençait à s'installer, identique de jour en jour. Elle lui pesait parfois, mais il s'obligeait à s'y plier. Il savait que ce serait son obstination et sa persévérance qui feraient que sa strat fonctionnerait ou non.

Le matin, lorsqu'il s'éveillait, il s'abreuvait dans les trous de roches, où était encore retenue prisonnière l'eau de pluie de l'orage de la veille. Le paladin avait bien tenté de fabriquer un truc pour se récupérer à boire autrement, avec des feuilles, des bâtons, et tout ce merdier, mais il n'était pas doué en artisanat, lui, et rien de ce qu'il avait essayé les premiers jours n'avait tenu. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre solution pour s'hydrater, d'autant plus que l'endroit où il avait été manger la première fois n'avait toujours pas rouvert. Il passait devant chaque jour, mais il se retrouvait tout le temps devant une porte et des volets verrouillés, qu'il avait la flemme de destroyer (et pas suffisamment d'énergie, non plus : il se préservait pour que son plan reste opérationnel).

Après avoir bu de son mieux, ce qui lui était parfois impossible parce que toute l'eau s'était déjà évaporée au cours de la nuit, Théo partait déambuler sur les chemins à la recherche de sa victime du jour. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il la suivait un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez isolée pour qu'il puisse la tuer sans problème. Une fois sa besogne faite, il écrivait sa phrase fétiche sur un bout de papier quelconque qu'il glissait dans la main de la personne ou dans l'une de ses poches, en s'arrangeant pour qu'il soit visible et ne s'envole pas.

Avant de s'en aller, il avait pris l'habitude de fouiller dans le sac et les affaires de sa victime du jour pour dénicher un peu d'eau et de quoi manger. Ça marchait de temps en temps – pas à tous les coups. Et il lui avait fallu un petit moment avant de comprendre comment fonctionnaient ces contenants semi-rigides transparents et leurs bouchons à tourner. Depuis qu'il avait aussi réalisé que les gens de ce monde avaient pour habitude d'entourer tous leurs aliments d'une sorte de matériau parfois opaque et bruyant, parfois semi-transparent et si léger qu'il s'envolait au vent, il arrachait et déchirait sans pitié tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main. Ils faisaient ça même pour une pomme, un simple bout de pain ou des céréales qu'ils compactaient en petites barres ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi, sérieusement !

Ensuite, l'inquisiteur de la Lumière retournait sur son rocher face à la mer, et du haut de celui-ci, il puisait chaque jour dans sa psyché pour invoquer un seul et unique éclair qui foudroyait son épée. C'était sa manière de signaler sa présence. Les trois autres sauraient le localiser, comme ça. Au début, il avait essayé d'abattre sa lame chargée d'énergie électrique sur un crabe, qu'il avait voulu manger après. Il en avait été malade comme un chien pendant toute la nuit qui avait suivi, et depuis, il se contentait pour survivre des maigres rations qu'il chapardait sans scrupule dans les sacs de ses malencontreuses victimes.

Le reste de sa journée n'était pas plus constructive que ça : une fois qu'il avait provoqué un bel orage, il retournait méditer et dormir dans son abri pour regagner des forces. Parce que les éclairs, c'était bien joli et pratique, mais ça puisait en masse dans sa psyché et dans son énergie. Et comme il ne bouffait pas grand-chose, il se fatiguait plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire.

Trois jours, déjà, qu'il avait entamé ce plan, que lui-même jugeait un peu foireux, certes, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre sous la main. Et cinq jours qu'il était apparu ici, dans ce monde, sur cette pointe du Raz, dans ces buissons piquants. Est-ce qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soient des araignées, au final ? Parfois la question lui traversait l'esprit. Peut-être pas, non. Il aurait pu en mourir. Mais au moins il serait mort au combat, en héros, tel le paladin qu'il était. Parce que là, franchement… Théo s'emmerdait. Honnêtement, c'était pas bien compliqué de repérer un mec, une gonzesse, un vieux, de le suivre pendant un ou deux kilomètres, de le bourriner à mort et puis de balancer un éclair. Bon, ce qui l'ennuyait plus, c'était que ses forces diminuaient de jour en jour. Il ne trouvait pas tout le temps à bouffer dans les affaires de ses victimes. C'était même plutôt rare, à vrai dire.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir s'il continuait comme ça.

Ce jour-là, Théo remarqua qu'il y avait moins de personnes que d'habitude. En s'avançant jusqu'aux bâtiments, près desquels il allait encore traîner de temps à autre, il en eut l'explication. De nombreuses barrières métalliques avaient fait leur apparition et étaient dressées un peu partout, réglementant l'accès à la pointe du Raz. Des dizaines d'hommes armés et vêtus de tenues de camouflage surveillaient l'entrée et faisaient des rondes – il en avait déjà croisé trois ou quatre sur les chemins en venant jusqu'ici. Le paladin sourit. Tout ça, c'était sûrement à cause de lui. Bien. Ça signifiait que sa strat commençait à porter ses fruits.

Il était temps. Parfois, la tête lui tournait, et il avait besoin de se reposer de plus en plus après avoir invoqué la foudre au-dessus de lui. Théo savait bien que c'était dangereux d'utiliser ce pouvoir alors qu'il n'était pas en pleine forme. Mais il n'avait pas le choix… Il ne comptait pas se laisser crever les bras croisés sans rien faire. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre les jours précédents, ce monde dans lequel il était apparu était bien trop vaste pour pouvoir espérer retrouver par hasard ses amis simplement en le parcourant.

Il n'empêchait que Théo était dans un mauvais jour, et que depuis le matin, il s'interrogeait, tourmenté, se demandant si au final toutes ses actions n'étaient pas vaines. Les autres Aventuriers avaient très bien pu apparaître à l'autre bout de ce monde. Il leur faudrait encore des semaines, peut-être même des mois, avant qu'ils n'aient connaissance de ce qu'il se passait ici. Et le paladin n'était pas dupe : il serait certainement mort d'épuisement d'ici là. Théo n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les choses d'un œil si noir et pessimiste, mais pour le coup il jugeait que sa situation était un minimum désespérée. Pourtant il en avait connu d'autres ! Mais cette fois-ci, il ne voyait pas comment s'en tirer.

Ce fut avec sur le visage une expression sombre et maussade de mauvais augure qu'il arpenta les chemins de randonnée de la pointe du Raz à la recherche de sa victime du jour. Il se décida rapidement, sans trop réfléchir, en apercevant un homme et son chien s'éloigner sur un petit sentier. Il les suivit, ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir le mec de son arrivée et lui asséna un grand coup d'épée dans le dos. Sous le choc, l'homme s'écroula et lâcha la laisse de l'animal. Théo lui balança un coup de pied et la bestiole fila en couinant sans demander son reste. Envahi de pensées noires, le paladin sanguinaire décida qu'il avait besoin de se défouler et s'abattit sur sa victime à terre pour la noyer sous ses coups de poings. L'agonisant tenta faiblement de se défendre contre cet ennemi invisible, puis cessa de bouger au bout de quelques minutes. Il était mort. Théo continuait de le frapper malgré tout, dominé par une pulsion qu'il ne contrôlait plus, de rage et de désespoir mêlés. Mais ça ne le soulageait pas.

Il s'apaisa finalement, griffonna la même phrase sur un bout de papier qu'il enfonça rageusement dans la bouche entrouverte de l'homme, puis fila en direction de la pointe. Dressé face à la mer, il puisa encore une fois dans sa psyché instable et poussa un cri sauvage en levant son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Comme pour lui répondre, en écho, un violent coup de tonnerre retentit dans les cieux et la foudre s'abattit sur sa lame dressée.

L'affectant par la même occasion. Il avait agi dans la précipitation, aveuglé par la colère et rongé par les doutes, sans prendre le temps de se concentrer pleinement comme il le faisait d'ordinaire.

 **« AÏE ! Putain de merde ! »**

Théo sursauta en jurant et lâcha son épée, qui tomba à ses pieds dans un cliquetis métallique accompagné de crépitements d'électricité statique. Ses mains et ses bras le brûlaient douloureusement. La foudre ne l'avait pas loupé. Il avait de la chance d'être encore en vie, tiens… Dans un soupir, il ramassa péniblement son arme, qu'il rengaina. Le moindre contact avec son armure lui faisait un mal de chien, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de regagner son abri et d'ôter le haut de sa protection pour examiner ses avant-bras couverts de cloques rougeâtres et brûlantes. L'inquisiteur poussa un profond soupir, puis s'employa à entrer en méditation pour tenter de guérir tout ça et de régénérer sa psyché en vue du lendemain.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber, et les rares promeneurs qui avaient eu le courage de venir parcourir la pointe du Raz se retrouvèrent déconfits et rentrèrent chez eux aussi vite que possible avant de se faire tremper. Ce jour-là, comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, personne ne vint le voir et Théo demeura seul, pansant ses blessures en silence dans le brouhaha des vagues agitées.

Il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire, loin de là. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que patienter.

Mais du temps, Théo n'en disposerait pas éternellement.


	7. 16 Juillet 2016, 15h04

_**16 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Pointe du Raz, 15h04**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La femme s'écroula sans un cri sur la terre sèche, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Son crâne alla heurter une pierre dans un craquement lugubre, tandis que Théo essuyait tranquillement son épée dans les buissons à côté de lui et la rengainait. Il ouvrit le sac de la marcheuse, le fouilla avidement. Tous les sachets étaient vides. Son matériel ne l'intéressait pas. Il trouva une petite bouteille dans laquelle il restait un fond d'eau, à peine trois gorgées, qu'il but avidement. C'était toujours mieux que rien, et le matin, il trouvait de moins en moins d'eau de pluie stagnante dans les creux rocheux. La chaleur de la nuit évaporait tout, et lui il crevait de soif. Il griffonna encore une fois la même phrase sur un coin de carte déchiré, qu'il coinça entre les doigts de sa victime, puis se redressa et fit demi-tour. Le regard sombre et vide, il suivit le sentier pour regagner le monticule rocheux de la pointe du Raz.

Quasiment dix jours qu'il était là. Il n'en était pas sûr, il n'avait pas compté exactement. Il devait tenir. Il devait attendre que ses amis le rejoignent.

S'ils parvenaient à le retrouver un jour…

Le paladin marcha sans réfléchir, ses pas le guidant vers son refuge par automatisme. Il débitait à mi-voix des préceptes appris par cœur bien des années auparavant, d'anciens cantiques de l'Église de la Lumière. À ses paroles emportées dans le vent, son armure luisait faiblement, sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. Sa foi. Il n'y avait à présent plus qu'elle qui lui donnait la force de s'accrocher et le courage de continuer sa routine meurtrière, pendant aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Les jours s'écoulaient, mornes, identiques, et Théo sombrait peu à peu dans un pessimisme dévastateur. Il ne trouvait que rarement à manger, et lorsqu'il dénichait quelque chose, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le requinquer totalement. Il avait maigri, en à peine une semaine, et son énergie allait en décroissant. Et depuis quelques temps, le manque d'eau commençait également à lui jouer des tours… L'inquisiteur était en piteux état.

Plutôt que d'aller directement invoquer un éclair, comme il le faisait au début, Théo descendit dans son refuge, se mit torse nu par habitude et médita durant un moment. Il était obligé de faire comme ça, désormais, s'il voulait avoir assez d'énergie pour lancer son sort. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de marcher jusqu'aux bâtiments. À présent, son existence ne se résumait qu'à cela : tuer, fouiller vainement ses victimes pour trouver de quoi survivre encore un peu et appeler la foudre à lui. Tout le reste de son temps, il le consacrait au regain désespéré de psyché ou au sommeil, pour tenter de se préserver au maximum. Malgré cela, ses forces continuaient de diminuer.

Sa méditation fut soudainement troublée. Pas au point de lui faire reprendre totalement conscience, mais par réflexe, il fronça tout de même les sourcils. Dans les bruits habituels des vagues, du vent et des piaillements d'oiseaux marins, il lui avait semblé distinguer autre chose. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Oui, voilà, ce n'était sûrement qu'une hallucination, due aux trois pauvres gorgées d'eau qu'il avait avalées trop vite et à son ventre qui se tordait de douleur sous l'effet de la faim. Satisfait de cette explication qu'il jugeait plausible, le paladin replongea tout doucement en lui-même.

Il y eut un nouveau bruit, qui cette fois le fit réagir et le ranima. Un bruit qu'il jugea tout proche. Mais pas menaçant. Plutôt… délicieusement connu.

Un jappement.

Et derrière retentit la voix lointaine qu'il avait cru distinguer quelques instants plus tôt, un ton bourru et inquiet qui appelait :

 **« Eden ! Tu l'as trouvé ? »**

 _EDEN ?!_

Sous le choc, Théo rouvrit brusquement les yeux. C'était bien l'immense louve druidique blanche qui se dressait debout devant lui à l'entrée de son anfractuosité, et qui, le voyant donner signe de vie, émit de nouveau des jappements de joie et des aboiements forts pour signaler sa position à celui qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier apparut également quelques secondes plus tard. Le soulagement de Théo était indescriptible. Son ami le réalisa fort bien – jamais il n'avait entendu la voix de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière trembler, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **« Grunlek ! »**

 **« Théo ! »**

Eden aboya pour signaler sa satisfaction d'avoir retrouvé le paladin. Théo se releva – trop vite, encore une fois, sous le coup de l'émotion. Son crâne rencontra à nouveau violemment le plafond de roche et il vacilla sur ses jambes, ses traits déformés par une grimace de douleur. Grunlek s'avança et lui offrit un appui pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Une main sur l'épaule de son ami nain, l'autre frottant douloureusement l'arrière de sa tête, Théo esquissa un sourire crispé.

 **« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »**

 **« Les messages près des cadavres. C'était évident que c'était toi. »** répondit Grunlek. **« Je me suis débrouillé pour arriver jusqu'ici. Pour le reste, c'est Eden. »**

Le paladin hocha la tête et adressa un bref regard brillant de fatigue et de reconnaissance à la louve. Celle-ci s'était avancée et examinait chaque recoin de son abri, reniflant avec méfiance.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »**

Grunlek raconta son aventure à Théo. Les deux amis furent d'abord stupéfaits de constater que tout le monde était en mesure de voir le nain, alors que l'inquisiteur était totalement invisible. Mais après un instant de réflexion, la réponse parut évidente aux yeux de Grunlek :

 **« Le sort nous a frappé principalement, Eden et moi. Tu étais le plus éloigné, il a dû moins bien fonctionner sur toi. »**

 **« C'est comme si je n'avais pas été totalement « transféré » ici, quoi ? »**

 **« Je pense. »**

Ils continuèrent à parler, mais au bout d'un moment, Théo fit signe à Grunlek de le suivre à l'extérieur. Ils grimèrent au sommet du monticule rocheux, Eden sur leurs talons. Là, le paladin de la Lumière leva la tête et examina les cieux. Il avait commencé à se concentrer pendant qu'il parlait avec son ami nain, et de sombres nuages étaient déjà présents au-dessus d'eux, chargés de pluie. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à tomber. Théo dégaina son épée, en attente du moment propice, mais Grunlek posa une main sur son bras.

 **« Théo, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »**

 **« Il n'y a pas le choix. Shin et Bob n'ont pas Eden, eux. »**

Le nain secoua la tête, inquiet.

 **« Regarde dans quel état tu es ! C'est trop dangereux, Théo ! »**

L'inquisiteur se dégagea de la poigne de son ami.

 **« Laisse-moi faire. »** lâcha-t-il fermement.

Et avant que Grunlek ne puisse réagir, il brandit son épée dans les airs. Un roulement de tonnerre résonna aux alentours tandis qu'un crépitement électrique transperçait le ciel assombri et frappait la pointe de sa lame. Les yeux fermés, Théo se concentrait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, puisant dans ses dernières ressources de psyché et dans ses propres forces vitales pour contrôler cet éclair, et qu'il ne blesse ni Grunlek, ni Eden, ni lui-même.

Mais, interrompu dans sa méditation par l'arrivée de son compagnon et de la louve druidique, il n'avait pas pu reprendre suffisamment de forces.

L'énergie qui lui fut nécessaire pour maîtriser son pouvoir lui arracha un cri, et dès lors que la foudre eut disparu au-dessus de lui, le paladin tomba à genoux, plantant son épée dans le sol et s'appuyant dessus. Fort heureusement, l'énergie électrique dont sa lame était saturée était déjà partie dans la terre et les rochers, et ne l'affecta donc pas. Les yeux mi-clos, Théo haletait, épuisé. Il tremblait. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Il avait trop donné.

Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir encore se remettre debout, cette fois. Depuis la veille, il avait bu trois gorgées d'eau, et n'avait rien avalé. Il arrivait au bout de ses limites.

Un petit coup fut donné dans son coude et un gémissement plaintif retentit à ses oreilles.

Eden.

Une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule et l'enserra brièvement, l'encourageant à se relever.

Grunlek.

Théo serra les dents. Sa strat avait fonctionnée. Il avait retrouvé le nain et la louve. Ça marchait. Il pouvait retrouver le demi-diable et le demi-élémentaire !

Il devait tenir !

Avec un grognement, il força sur ses jambes et se redressa, vacillant, la vision trouble. Grunlek lui offrit de s'appuyer de nouveau sur lui pour regagner l'anfractuosité rocheuse dans laquelle il avait élu domicile ces derniers jours. Il refusa son aide, empêtré dans les derniers lambeaux de sa fierté vaniteuse d'inquisiteur de la Lumière, malgré son état déplorable. Il était encore capable de marcher seul, selon lui.

Les deux amis s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour pour redescendre se mettre à l'abri, lorsqu'un cri lancé à travers le déluge de pluie les figea.

C'était la voix de Shin.

 **« Théo ! Grunlek ! Eden ! »**

Shin était content de retrouver la louve ? Eh ben, c'était une première.

Le demi-élémentaire d'eau les rejoignit, guère gêné par la pluie torrentielle qui se déversait sur eux. Un sourire radieux éclairait son visage. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles. Théo remarqua le regard inquiet de son ami quant à son état. Puis, deux autres silhouettes firent leur apparition à leur tour.

Bob, complètement détrempé, l'air à la fois boudeur et soulagé, accompagné d'une jeune femme. Eden accueillit les nouveaux venus d'un court jappement. Théo esquissa un faible sourire.

Son plan avait fonctionné.

Les Aventuriers étaient de nouveau réunis, enfin.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **À suivre dans " Terraventures - Léa"…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette partie de l'histoire ! :-)_


End file.
